I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamps and, more particularly, to a clamp adapted to secure crossing elongated members to each other at a predetermined angle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many clamps which are particularly adapted for securing crossing elongated members, such as pipes, to each other. These previously known clamps, however, suffer several disadvantages unknown to the present invention.
One disadvantage of the previously known clamps is that the clamps are unduly complex in construction which accordingly increases the cost of the clamp. Since a large number of clamps are typically required for most conventional constructions, such as buildings, the high cost of the clamps represents a significant portion of the total cost of the construction.
Another disadvantage of the previously known clamps is that such clamps are designed to secure crossing elongated members together only at right angles to each other. Consequently, these previously known clamps have proven inadequate for securing elongated members together which cross at an oblique angle relative to each other. Moreover, these previously known clamps are not easily adaptable for securing together elongated members which cross each other obliquely.